


I Miss You, Please Come Back

by Chloecleo246



Category: Carve The Mark by Veronica Roth
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloecleo246/pseuds/Chloecleo246
Summary: Set after the attempted murder of Ryzek.Cyra realises something that changes her whole world.Ryzek wakes up and realises he is losing his sister which he will change.Akos is forced away from Cyra and Eijeh, not willing to accept that he can't save them.Eijeh fights to remember what Ryzek took.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Carve The Mark, Veronica Roth does.

**Cyra’s POV:**

“I see you've made some updates to the prison,” I said to Ryzek, breaking into hysterical laughter, my brother was still alive because, _my blood hadn't worked_ , I tried to kill my brother, _my_ brother, my _horrible cruel older brother_ , and yet I felt happy that he was still alive I loved him,I missed him, the way he used to be before father changed him

. I felt myself sinking to the floor and I buried my head in my hands, _why didn't my blood work?_ A sick feeling came over me and I burst in to tears, the pain overflowed my body as I got more and more emotional, I welcomed it, letting the darkness take me.

**Ryzek’s POV:**  
Everything happened in a matter of seconds, Cyra laughing hysterically, the collapsing to the ground, curling in on her self like when she was little, except she wasn’t little anymore and had just attempted to have me killed, _my little sister_ who was scared of the dark and made me sleep in her room for a year to keep her safe.

“My blood didn't work,” she whispered bursting into tears, black webs burst out all over her skin.

“Cyra, Cyra!” I dropped down to my knees and called her name, I forgot why I was here and everything else, all I could see and hear was my sister, _my baby sister,_ that I had sworn to protect and then I had used her, broke her more than anyone.

I reached out and touched her, the pain, _her pain_ , overwhelmed me and I fell back.  
Memories rushed through my head, Cyra smiling up at me with innocent trusting eyes, calling my name when she wanted to play or show me something, Cyra running to me over mom and father.

Cyra crying out after I stole one of her happy memories and replaced with with a horrible one of my own. Cyra sobbing over our mother’s body. Cyra collapsing after father and later me forced her to torture others. Cyra fighting Lety in the area because I had commanded it. Cyra asking if we could be the way we used to before father’s ‘lessons’ and her currentgift, the hope in her eyes crushed by my words.

An old memory surfaced, father had just finished scolding me, and I was walking back to my room when Cyra came running, “Ryzek! Ryzek!” She ran up to me beaming brightly holding something in her hands.  
I forced a smile and crouched down to her level. “What is it Cyra?” I asked softly using the skills my mom taught me.  
“I made you something!” She said slipping her arms around my neck, placing something around it, before stepping back.  
I moved my hand around, closing around a pendant, oh she made me a necklace. “Thank you Cyra,” I began.  
“Read it!” She said bouncing slightly, “Please?” She added smiling up at me, I took a careful look at the pendant it had writing engraved on it, I wondered off-hand who was watching (if anyone) my sister when she made this.

Written on one side of the pendant was,

_For My Big Brother Ryzek_  
The bravest person  
in the whole  
Shotet

On the other side it read

_I will always stand by your side_  
Your Loving Sister  
Cyra

My face naturally broke into a real smile, I carefully slipped the necklace under my armour to protect and hide it from father, who would destroy it just to hurt me.  
“Here Cyra,” I said “I'll give you a ride back to you room.”  
Her smile got brighter as she hugged me and then climbed on my back.  
I stood up once she'd put her arms around my neck and started walking in the direction of her room.

I ran part of the way to listen to her squeals of happiness before slowing down again.  
I felt her yawning, before she whispered “So do you like it?”  
I smiled again “I love Cyra, thank you for making it,” I answered,  
“S’okay,” she said sleepily “Love you Ryz” she murmured.  
I chuckled and somehow managed to move her so I was carrying her in my arms.  
“Love you too Little Sister,” I whispered kissing her cheek gently, she gave me a sleepily grin before her eyes slid shut.


End file.
